


Waste The Night

by Somethingorwhatever



Series: i won't give up on you so please lie and say you love me [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BASICALLY..., Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, calum loves her, he needs her, she's a classic type 5 hurricane girl, she's leaving and he needs her to stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a fraction of a second, he actually considers going back to sleep, but then that quiet voice in his head tells him to get up, get dressed, and go outside. That quiet voice is telling him that he shouldn't-no, that he can't waste this night with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Waste The Night is the reason I wrote this bc I as soon as I listened to it, I knew I had to write about it. This really, really different from what I normally write, I know, but I hope that you'll like it all the same. 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. vapor will the the second/final installment of this series mainly bc i feel that they're sister songs and you can't write about one without writing about the other. (that one might or might not have sex in it, i'm still deciding) 
> 
> p.p.s this is severely unedited, i'm so sorry for that.

A loud noise draws Calum from his sleep. He tries to ignore it, but when it doesn't stop, he has no choice but to try to find the source. He groggily opens his eyes and pushes himself into a seated position. The noise is low and muffled. Slowly he comes to the realization that it's his cell phone. He fishes underneath his pillow and grabs his phone. The bright light is harsh against his eyes so he squints at it and when he sees who it is, his mouth drops open with surprise. _It's her,_ Calum thinks in astonishment. 

Tentatively, he presses his thumb to the answer icon and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Cal! Can you sneak out of your hotel?" She asks.

"Uh, what? I mean, yeah! Yes!" He could punch himself for how nervous and stupid he sounds. Calum knows he shouldn't be freaking out over some hurricane girl because you can never rely on them, but for some inane reason, this particular hurricane girl has taken his heart.

"Great!  Meet me outside. I'm parked across the street." She informs him before hanging up. For a fraction of a second, he actually considers going back to sleep, but then that quiet voice in his head tells him to get up, get dressed, and go outside. That quiet voice is telling him that he shouldn't-no, that he can't waste this night with her. She might leave tomorrow and never come back.

So he gets up, pulls some jeans and shirt on, stuffs his feet in some sneakers, and heads out the door. 5 minutes later Calum walks out of the back entrance of his hotel, avoids the dozen fans loitering about the front, and makes his way to her car. She's leaning against the hood, smoking a cigarette. 

"Is it one of those days?" He asks, forcing a smile. She chuckles and shakes her head. 

"Nope, I just picked it up. That always seems to happen when I'm with you." She quips with a smile. 

"What can I say? I've got that effect on people." He laughs. She just shakes her head once more and hands him the cig. 

"Here. I don't like smoking and driving." He cautiously takes it and watches her watch him place it between his lips. Then she smiles slightly and he blushes. She knows that she owns him and he doesn't have the balls to make her believe otherwise. "Come then. Get it." She demands. So he does. 

Once he's in, with his arm dangling out of the window like hers is, she starts the car and speeds down the street. "So where are you taking me?" He asks as she wildly takes a turn. 

"Somewhere." She responds. Then she cranks up the radio, Green Day fills the car, and he takes that as his cue to shut up. 

 

 

20 minutes later, they arrive at the secret beach she showed him a couple months back and she pulls onto the sand. She then plucks the cig from his mouth and puts it own in her ashtray. "Come on." She says getting out. He follows. 

She doesn't say anything as they walk to the beach and Calum starts to wonder why she brought him here. What are they going to do? Are they going to talk? Is something on her mind? These types of question fill his mind. He doesn't like it. Being kept in the dark, especially by her, is one of his pet peeves. Of course he still follows her to the beach like a lost little puppy. It's incredibly pathetic. Yet he can't stop himself though. Being with her is like some epic journey that he gets to be apart of. Whenever she calls him up, he feels extremely privileged. Out of all the people she knows, she called him up to go on one of her midnight escapades instead of some other guy. 

Suddenly she stops right before the water and takes off her shoes and begins wading into the water. It's cold as hell yet she's not flinching. He stays back from the water and shouts after her, "What are you doing?" 

Turning around, she gives a full smile and tucks her black hair behind her ear. This entire movement gets his pulse jumping and his hands all sweaty. It's stupid, yes, but she's so beautiful and he can't help the way his body reacts to her. "I'm living Calum," She tells him. "Care to join me?" Her right eyebrows raises up the way it usually does when she's challenging him and that's all it takes. He kicks off his shoes, rolls up his jeans, and steps into the water.

"Holy fuck!" He shouts as icy cold water pricks the nerves in his feet. She bursts into loud laughter, high and shrieking. He can't help but join her. She never ever laughs like this. It's good to hear it and the fact that she's laughing like this with him makes this moment even better. 

"Come here," She beckons through her laughter. He forces himself to keep walking towards her until they're only inches apart. She then dips her hand in the water and trails it along his arm, letting it fall in freezing tendrils. He sucks in a sharp breathe and she giggles, light and airy. "It gets warmer the more you move y'know." She tells him, smirking. 

"Well if I'm supposed to move then why did just throw it on me?" He asks. She giggles and drips some more water down his arm. 

"I'm trying to help you get used to it." Her smirk turns into another full, gorgeous smile with another laugh slipping from her mouth. His heart starts to beat at warp speed and he blushes so loudly that he's surely a beacon for an airplane or something. She's playing so dirty and doesn't even realize it. If she's going to play dirty, then so will he. 

Slowly he inches down towards the water and dips his hand in it. "Get used to this!" He shouts, flinging icy water in her upper thigh. She screams and jumps away with him. 

"Oh my god! Cal!" She cries out. He laughs and splashes more water at her. "Stop!" She demands, kicking water at him. 

"Never." He smiles, splashing more water at her legs. She turns and tries to run away through the water. It causes him to laugh and then follow. She’s tall and her legs are long, but his are way longer and he’s on her in a matter of seconds. He grabs her by the waist and lifts her up, spinning her around. She beats on his arms, giggles pouring from her mouths along with an earnest, “Calum, put me down!” So he does, but keeps a tight grip on her waist. 

“What are you doing?” She asks as she tries to squirm out of his grip. He smirks and slowly leans down to dip his hand in the water. 

“Nothin’” 

“Well you’re obviously doing some-oh!” She gasps as he flicks some water on her face. She quickly grows silent and he begins to get nervous. Did he cross a line? Is she upset with him? He knows that she’s easily angered, but he didn’t think this would trigger her. What if it did? Oh God, he is such an _idiot_ _!_

“Are you ok?” He cautiously says her name. He lets go of her and takes a step back, body tense and eyes shut, ready to take on her wrath. “Are you ok?” He tries again. Slowly she turns around, her hair gathered about her face like a hood. He can’t see her eyes, he can’t read her. This causes Calum to panic. He takes another step back. She advances forward. 

“You splashed water on my face.” She states ominously. Sweat instantly covers his body, he becomes keenly aware of his ragged breathing, and he can only think of how he can calm her down before she storms off and leaves him on the beach. 

“I’m sorry,” He forces out, “I didn’t mean it. I thought it’d be funny, I thought you’d laugh, I thought you’d-” 

“You were right Calum,” She interrupts. “It is funny!” She shouts, flinging water at his face. His eyes instantly shut and another ‘holy shit!’ leaves his mouth as icy cold saltwater hits his face. He stumbles backwards several steps as he tries to register what has just happened. 

“You tricked me...” He states, pointing a finger at her. She giggles and nods. The whole combination is so cute that he can’t even try to feign anger. Instead he smiles and takes a step towards her saying, “You need to punished for that.” She laughs as if he’s joking.  
  
“What are you gonna do? Spank me?” She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. She’s challenging him again. If only she knew that he was actually planning on going through with this threat. 

“No.” He says, shrugging nonchalantly and and slyly taking another step towards her.  
  
“No?” She echoes.  
  
“No.” He confirms as he takes yet another step and finally gets close to her again. He’s glad that she’s too occupied in trying to figure his threat out to notice that he’s a hair too close to her. If she did notice, she’d either tell him to back up or put some distance between them herself. For his threat to work out, he could not have that happen. 

“What are you going to do then?” She questions, squaring her shoulders and placing her hands on her hips. This is her fighting stance. When she gets into that stance she’s either about to tell you off and rip you a new one or embarrass and completely take away your dignity. He wants to cower in fear, but forces himself to look calm and maybe even a little mischievous.  
  
“This.” He takes advantage of their close proximity and grabs her around the waist, pulling her close to him. He holds her there with one hand while the other flits over her stomach, tickling her relentlessly. She bursts into involuntary laughter; it’s high, shrieking, and interrupted by loud snorts. She hates her laugh, but he adores it. Just like he adores everything about her.

“Oh my god! Calum!” She gasps, beating on his chest. “Stop it, please!”  
  
“Beg for it.” He laughs, using a line she once used on him months ago. He knows that she’s in a vulnerable state right now, so she’s got no choice but to beg. She hesitates for a second before another loud snort slips past her lips and then she gives in. She begins to beg. It’s music to Calum’s ears.

“Please, please, please Cal! _Stoooop_!” She pleads. He stops immediately and she sags into his arms, clutching his shirt as she tries to regulate her breathing. Calum can feel her hot breath on his chest, and the erratic rise and fall of her ribs. It feels good. It makes him want to pull her closer and hold her all night. He knows that he absolutely has to repress these feelings, but he can’t help it. It also doesn’t help that she’s slowly snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down towards her face. _Please say something mean, please say something mean,_ he begs in his head. 

“You’re terrible.” She mutters. Her eyes open and she smiles widely. His knees go weak. She may have just insulted him, but he can only focus on her eyes and her smile. He wants to see that combination for the rest of his life. Hell, he even wants his kids and his grandkids to see that combination for the rest of their lives. He wants everybody in the goddamn world to see that combination for the rest of their lives.

He also wants to tell her how he he loves her smile and her eyes and lethal mixture they create when they work together, but he can’t, so he doesn’t. Instead he just flashes a quick smile of his own and says, “But you love it.”  
  
She surprises by saying, “Yeah I do.” Then she surprises him even further by cupping his face, pressing her lips to his and kissing him. 

Initially, he’s stunned, only one thought in his head. _Why is this out-of-my-league, hurricane girl kissing me?_ Then he realizes he might never get another chance like this so he closes his eyes and loses himself. Calum pulls her up against his body and focuses all his attention on her.  
  
She tastes like smoke and licorice. Her body is warm. Calum’s heart jumpstarts and heat spreads all throughout his body. The emotions become too intense, his hands start to shake. To keep her from noticing, he gently winds a hand in her hair and clutches her shirt tightly. The kiss deepens as he does this and she also exhales softly into his mouth. Unfortunately, the kiss ends a few seconds later as she breaks away and turns her gaze to the sky. Calum watches her curiously. Her eyes are shimmery with tears and she seems to be breathing harder than she needs to be.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, tucking a haphazard strand of hair behind her ear. She sniffles and gives a small laugh.  
  
“Nothing Cal.” She lies, shaking her head. A tear escapes her eye and falls down her cheek. It lands in the corner of her mouth and Calum kisses the damp trail it leaves. Her skin is salty and he wishes it was because of sweat and not sadness. She shudders underneath his tender kisses and hugs herself closer to him. “I’m just going to miss this.” She admits while burying her head into his neck. 

“Where are you going?” He asks, confusion prominent in his voice.  
  
“I’m leaving.” She tells him. _What?_  
  
Before he even has a chance to register the meaning behind her words, she’s already out of his arms, the water, and walking down the beach while lighting another cigarette. He nearly breaks into a sprint to catch up with her. 

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” He asks. “Since when are you leaving?”  
  
“I just am, okay?” She throws the supposed reason over her shoulder, leaving him on his own in the sand as he tries to figure out why in the world would she kiss him and leave.  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question.” He calls after her.  
  
“I’m just leaving, that’s all I can say.” She replies, her voice growing faint as she puts more distance between them. Calum shuts his eyes and squeezes his hands into his fists as he tries to deal with this life-changing information. If she leaves him, then what will he do with his life? 

She’s his everything and anything. Losing her will be like dying itself. She can’t go. She’s not allowed to go. He loves her way to much.

 _Oh my god._  
  
He loves her way too much.  
  
This realization causes his eyes to widen and mumble to himself, “I love her...oh my god, I love her!” His mind start to race and in it’s frenzied state, it decides to make him call after her so he can try to stop her in her tracks. To do what though? He’s not too sure.

“Wait!” He shouts down the beach. “You can’t go!” Those words do the trick.  
  
She stops and slowly turns around. “Why Calum?” She asks, walking back towards him. “Why can’t I leave? What could possibly be holding me back?” She locks him in and intense stare, daring him to come up with a reason as to why she shouldn’t go.  
  
“I am.” He tells her. Her face goes from annoyed to confused.  
  
“What?” Her voice is scratchy and raw, like she’s in pain. It leaves him no choice.

If he doesn’t tell her right here and now that he loves her, then she’ll walk away and then leave his life for good. He cannot let that happen. He cannot let what they have dissipate into nothing but memories. He loves her too much. He cares about her too much. He must do it now. This city made them and he’ll be damned if he lets it kill what they share in it’s harsh lights. It would be too massive a mistake to recover from.  
  
As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that she had turned around and started to walk away from him, completely frustrated by his lack of an explanation. When he does notice, his body starts to panic to force his thoughts out.

With a sliver of courage as the driving force behind his words, he shouts out, “It’s because I love you!”


End file.
